Amber Millington
Amber Millington 'was a resident of Anubis House. She follows the stereotype of "dumb blonde", but is smarter than anyone gives her credit for. She is best friends with Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter. She is outgoing, loves attention, and fashion. She is one of the 3 original members of Sibuna, along with Nina and Fabian. She is the ex-girlfriend of Mick Campbell, whom she has resolved to love as a brother. She started dating Alfie Lewis, who spent most of his time pining for her, but they later broke up. They got back together in the Season Two Finale. Amber used to date Mick, however they broke up after she accidentally forgot about their date one too many times because of Sibuna. Though she still loves him and was very upset about their breakup. Nina comforted her. It is revealed that Mick still loves her, but they don't match and so he would rather be friends. She still misses Mick sometimes, she found it unfair how Mick acted like nothing had happened. She used to be best friends with Mara Jaffray but they fought over Mick, whom Mara liked. Mara also doesn't think that they should be together, as she says "they have nothing in common". After she found out that Mara cheated on the French test for Mick, she started a fight with her, but it got broken up very quickly. She is now friends with Mara again, but they're no longer roommates and they aren't as close as they used to be. In the first season she has no idea that Alfie has a crush on her, she only thinks that he is being himself. She used to share rooms with Mara, but after she finds her flirting with Mick at their get back together party she switches rooms with Patricia. Nina is now her best friend as they are seen hunting for clues together and sharing a room. Amber even told Nina that Patricia was looking through her stuff, risking getting water dumped over her head. Amber pulls herself into danger quite frequently. In season two she demanded to be in Sibuna and so the mark of Anubis was put on her ankle. Even though she involved herself, she would not have changed a thing. There is a rumor that she may not stay actively involved in Sibuna because she is not shown in the pictures of Sibuna. In Season 3, her father pulls her out to go to the New York School of Fashion. Amber did not return in The Touchstone of Ra, so it is possible that House of Trickery / House of Unity are her last episodes on the show. 'View the Amber Millington Gallery. About Amber is one of the residents of Anubis House. She was best friends as well as roomies with Mara, until they both had a fight over Mick and switched rooms, leaving Amber sharing with Nina and Mara sharing with Patricia. She was the 2nd person to start believing that Nina had nothing to do with Joy's disapearance, starting the time when Nina locked herself out of the attic. Amber is obsessed with Victoria Beckham. She is often seem to be portrayed as a dumb blonde who only cares about boys, fashion and make up, but Amber is sometimes seen as a little genius. Amber was the 4th person who lives in Anubis house to get to know about the Anubis mystery. She also came up with an idea of a secret society club Sibuna. Amber's first boyfriend on the show was Mick, ending them with their last break up in the middle of the season, because of the drama they both had between each other and Mara. Amber kissed Alfie on the stage because she wanted to make Mick jelous, and that's how Alfie first realised he had a crush on her. Amber was dating Alfie from season 2 until when she left to New York's fashion school in season 3. Amber once said in the start of season 2 that she's a risk taker, naming herself the Queen of Risk, although she admited later that she has a bug phobia. In the very start of the 2nd season, Amber didn't admit that Alfie is her boyfriend, and told him that he will only become one if he passes her Amber Millington guide to dating checklist. Alfie completed the list by giving her gifts, even though he failed quite a few times by giving her cupcakes with raspberries which she's alergic to, and a cactus, which by the way was Jerome's fault, when they were meant to be orchids. She broke up with Alfie saying that she loves him and with tears in her eyes. Mara switched rooms in season 3 and roomed with Amber, until she left to fashion school, leaving Mara having a room with Joy and Willow. Relationships 'Mick Campbell' (Unknown-present; Ex-Boyfriend, Good Friends) Mick and Amber dated in the first season but they broke up after she missed one too many of their dates due to her secret meetings with Sibuna. He still likes her has a friend but thinks they're too different. He says that they are "mates, not dates". Initially, she was jealous of him liking Mara, but that faded sometime later. He also got her the same bracelet as he gave Mara. After a while, Amber lets go of Mick and the two become good friends. When Mara and Mick break up, Amber tries to help Mick get her back, showing she's over him. Amber also goes to Mick for comfort when she was upset she didn't have a date for prom. They have more of a brother/sister relationship than a romantic relationship. She was sad about him leaving for Australia and returned the bracelet he gave her last term. (See Mickber). 'Jerome Clarke' (Unknown-present; Friends) Amber thinks Jerome is a goof. Jerome almost put a fish under her pillow once. Instead he put it in her closet. Once Mara ditched him for the campaign, he switched his vote to Amber's side, pleasing her. They are still friends by the end of season one, although he stole her prom dress in the final episode as a prank. However, he said now she had to choose from 'nerd, goth or goody-two-shoes', showing he may prefer her to the others (even though he did have a crush on Mara, the supposed nerd). After Amber was blinded, she sat on Jerome's lap accidentally, though he doesn't seem to mind but he looked at her like she was crazy. (See Jamber). 'Mara Jaffray' (Unknown-present; Ex-Best Friend; Good Friends, Former Roommate) Mara used to be Amber's best friend. Mara always hid that she liked Mick from Amber because she didn't want to hurt her. Then Amber overheard that Mara liked Mick and decided to switch rooms with Patricia so she wouldn't have to live with Mara anymore, instead Nina. Despite their conflict between them, and despite Amber still has some feelings for Mick, Amber gave advice to Mick on getting Mara back. Near the end of season one, they seem to be close friends again but not as close as they were once. In Season 2, they are still good friends and are supportive of each other. In Season 3 they become roommates again when Nina's bed was open, which lasted until Amber had to leave the school. (See Amara). 'Alfie Lewis' (Unknown-present; Ex-Boyfriend) Alfie has had a major crush on Amber since the beginning. He has tried many things to get her to notice, but she constantly puts him down. He seems happy when Mick tells her he would prefer to be friends. She kissed him once as an attempt to make Mick jealous. She doesn't like Alfie but is nice to him. However, Amber starts to see a new side in Alfie when he joins Sibuna. Amber seems to be developing feelings for him but doesn't seem to realize it. Later, she went to prom with Alfie after he asked her without telling her who he really was but she admitted she wasn't disappointed when he did tell her. They weren't boyfriend/girlfriend just then, but Amber is giving him a trial run starting next term, as mentioned in a deleted scene in the season finale. Amber finally agrees to be Alfie's girlfriend. She says later that she'll go public with "Amfie" on her own time. Later, they officially break up but Amber asks him to give Amfie another go, but Alfie says he'll have to think about it. They get back together eventually, on Alfie's terms. They then break-up again due to Amber moving away to attend fashion school. (See Amfie). [[Nina Martin|'Nina Martin']] (2011-Present; Roommate, Best Friends) Amber and Nina seem to be very good friends, who are always hanging out together. They are also roommates after Amber's fight with Mara. She helps Nina find the clues and Nina also thinks that Amber is sometimes a genius. They like to joke around together. Nina helps her with her problems with Mick and comforts her after they break up. Amber blames Alfie for Nina and Fabian breaking up, but Nina doesn't blame him. Amber loves the idea of Nina and Fabian together and says "poor Nina" when she thinksFabian likes her. She supports them as a couple. Amber told Nina that Patricia was looking through her stuff, risking getting water spilled on her. Amber is very loyal to Nina. Amber was the only person Nina told when she saw Fabian kissing Joy, and Amber confronted him for her. In Season 3, when Mr. Sweet told everyone that Nina was't coming back, she was very worried. (See Namber). 'Fabian Rutter ' (Unknown-present; Best Friends) ''' Amber seems to be very close to Fabian. They are in Sibuna together. Amber really wants Nina and Fabian to get back together and supports them as a couple, even making them a scrapbook and saying they need more "Fabina" time. Amber thinks Fabian likes her in the season one finale and tries to let him down easy. She thinks its awkward when he claims he wasn't planning on asking her to prom. They banded against Nina and told Patricia and Alfie about the new mystery. Amber is really mad at him after he kisses Joy. She's very happy once he gets back together with Nina. She thought Fabian was the best person to lead Sibuna is Season 3. (See Famber) Patricia Williamson '''(2006-present; Best Friends) Amber and Patricia are friends, and have known each other since they were 11. They are both in Sibuna together. Patricia tries to get Amber to go back into the cellar again. Patricia poured water on her when Amber told Nina that Patricia tried to take her Eye of Horus locket, showing they've drifted apart, but Patricia thought Amber would side with her genuinely. Amber wanted to tell Patricia about the new mystery and went behind Nina's back to do so. In Season 2, they become closer friends since Patricia joined Sibuna a second time. They would stand rather close to each other sometimes. In Season 3, Patricia suspected KT of causing Amber to disappear, similar to how she acted with Joy disappeared, showing they are still good friends. (See Pamber) 'Joy Mercer' (Unknown-present; Former frenemies; Friends) Amber and Joy aren't that close, mainly because Amber is on Nina's side in her "rivalry" with Joy. Amber was furious with Fabian when he kisses Joy, because it made Nina so upset. Amber doesn't seem to hold a grudge against Joy, but they don't particularly act like they know each other, either. Amber gets mad at Fabian and Joy when Fabian let's Joy help out Sibuna, showing that she doesn't really like Joy. Amber doesn't seem mad at Joy anymore by the end of Season One. In Season Three they work together in Sibuna until Joy quit in House of Pi / House of Mistrust. However, Amber didn't think of Joy as an official member. (See Amoy) 'Eddie Miller' (2012-present; Friends) Amber acts slightly attracted to Eddie when he first arrives at the house. They have never really interacted due to Eddie spending "quality time" with Patricia. They seem to get along and Amber and Nina both leave the table after Eddie, following him. When she demanded that Sibuna get reformed, she wanted to promote Fabian as leader instead of Eddie, showing that she doesn't like him more than friends. (See Addie) 'Willow Jenks' (2013-present; Friends) Willow is first introduced when she is officially deciding she would like to room with Amber. Throughout the episode, Willow shows an interest in Amber, and Amber, being quite self-absorbed, adores the attention she is getting and seems to have come close to letting Willow room with her. Willow is devastated that Amber left and that she won't except her friend request. (See Wamber) Jason Winkler (2011; Former History Teacher; Old Crush) Amber first interacts with Jason when he become their new history teacher. Amber immediately develops a crush on him, as she says that she is so glad their old teacher had a heart attack. While he begins with the lesson, she bites her lip, continuing to stare at him. She then smiles flirtatiously at him throughout the episode. In another episode, Jason tells Amber she can pull off any costume, suggesting that she is pretty. (See Amson) Trivia *She and Patricia have known each other since they were 11. *She, along with Patricia, did not approve of Nina at first. *She ships Fabina because Nina and Fabian are her best friends and possibly because she made up their couple name. *She is one of the three original founding Sibuna members, with Nina and Fabian. *She came up with the name "Sibuna", which is Anubis backwards. Nina & Fabian didn't know what it meant at first. *She is one of the three Sibuna members seen in the first Season 2 promo, along with Nina and Fabian. *Her Dutch/Belgian counterpart from Het Huis Anubis is Amber Rozenberg. *Her German counterpart from Das Haus Anubis is Delia Seefeld. *At the beginning, Mara was her roommate. During Season 1, Nina became her roommate and Mara became Patricia's. However,Mara became her roommate again in Season 3, until Amber left the school. *She has a poster in her room that reads "Keep Calm And Buy Shoes." * She has her own diary, as you can see how Victor reads it and gets terrified in season 2 when he was searching for something in the Sibunas room. * Amber admited herself that she's bug-phobic. *She is allergic to raspberries. When she eats them, her face bursts out in red spots for around three days. *She is a fan of Justin Bieber. *She loves Jacob Black from Twilight and has a poster of him in her room. *She is a fan of Lady GaGa. *She was under thirteen county ping-pong champion for three years. *She says that her father told her she has the voice of an angel when it comes to singing. *She likes to make scrapbooks for couples she approves of when they start dating. *She had a fashion internship in New York for the summer. *She was forced to leave Anubis House in season 3 for a Fashion School in New Yserved ork. *Amber as a main character for all episodes of Seasons 1-2, and the first ten episodes of Season 3. *Amber was in the opening theme for Season 3 up to House of Entrapment / House of Sisters. *Amber does not come back in season 3 after her last appearance, but has been mentioned. * Amber and Nina are the only females who never shared a room with Joy. *She and Willow are the only females never to share a room with Patricia. *She is the only person who is not a newcomer and was doused by Patricia. *She has dated Mick and Alfie. * It was revealed by Ana Mulvoy - Ten on Twitter that if she had a chance, she'd definetly agree on making her own Nickelodeon spin-off about how things got with Amber in fashion school, as she left to New York in the 3rd season. Category:House of Anubis Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Members of Sibuna Category:Students Category:Females